The Incident In The Bathroom
by jazz maffia
Summary: Harry's Gay! "What?" I hear you say? What will happen in detention when Harry and Draco are in the Prefects bathroom, Alone?(wiggles eyebrows)Read on to find out!


A/N: This is a one-shot, there is a sequel, the names at the bottom of this story. Remember, review, you know how much I like reviews!

_Italics - _Thoughts

The incident in the bathroom

Harry ran towards the prefects' bathroom.

He was already 2 minutes late for his detention with Draco.

He didn't want to miss it, even if it meant detention.

He didn't know when, but Harry had fallen for Draco sometime in his life.

And Draco still didn't know.

_"When will you tell him? You will never tell him, you're a coward Potter."_

_"Well, I will have to try and tell him sometime won't I, it'll be totally pointless if I didn't. But I _still _don't know if he likes me, I don't even know if he is gay, for gods sake."_

Harry never noticed the entrance to the prefects' bathroom as he ran.

He noticed too late, and ran straight into it, knocking himself over.

Draco, disturbed by the commotion, decided to have a look.

Wand in hand he opened the door... and saw Harry lying on the floor with a nasty cut on the upper side of his left cheek.

"Harry! God, did you run straight into the painting or something," Harry's face turned a deep shade of red, "You did didn't you! Merlin, Harry, you are one of a kind. Honestly."

And he burst out laughing.

"Oh hush your gums Draco," Harry retorted, wincing as he sat up.

"What like this?" He tried to slap his gums together.

Harry laughed, _He always makes me feel good, even if it was him who mocked me in the first place, _Harry realized.

Realizing he was staring at Draco, he blushed and got up.

"Come on, we better get started, what did Snape want us to do?"

"We have to charm the showers to not turn on by themselves," replied Draco.

"How.."

"Peeves."

"Ah."

"Come on then, let's get started.

Oh and we have to cast the spells together since there are two different spells that have to be cast at the same time," Draco explained.

"What spell will I cast?"

"Aqua Repleo and I will cast Aqua Genus Got that?"

"Aqua Repleo, yep, I got that," confirmed Harry.

"You might want to take off your shirt, unless you want it wet," suggested Draco.

Harry took it off and left Draco with a tightness in his trousers, staring at the toned muscles on smooth skin.

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, right."

Harry stared at Draco as he took off his green and silver shirt.

Toned muscles also occupied Draco's torso.

Harry felt his trousers tightening.

_No no no! not now, Mcgonagall in a tutu, Mcgonagall in a tutu with Flitwhick standing under her... EW! Nasty, bleurgh. _

Harry grimaced in distaste.

He stepped under the shower and was instantly spattered with water.

Draco burst out laughing. "Smooth Harry, Smooth," and he burst out laughing again.

Harry glared at him, "Well, why don't you try."

"Try what? All we need to do is say both spells at the same time... under the shower, ah, right." And he proceeded to the shower Harry was under.

Almost immediately, water poured sprayed onto Draco.

"Quote ' Smooth Draco, smooth ' Unquote." Said Harry, trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Oh shut up you," and pushed him under the next shower, which showered, not water, but pink sticky stuff.

"Eww, what is this stuff?" He glared at Draco, "I'm going to get you for that, Pennatus Lentesco!" cried Harry.

Feathers instantly stuck themselves to Draco.

"Chicken, pock pock pock pock!" said Harry, trying to imitate a chicken.

Draco's face grew red, he grabbed his wand out of his pocket... to find it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" asked Harry, twirling Draco's wand with his fingers.

"Wha... Wha... what? How? When?" stuttered Draco.

"Hmm, I won't tell you."

Draco started to run after him, Harry ran into one of the stalls.

"Harry, I know you're in there might as well come out," Draco knew Harry was an animagus, a small cat actually.

You might think it's cute, but it's actually very ferocious.

Draco made an image of himself walk up to Harry's hiding place and open the door.

His trained eyes noticed Harry's animagus form crawl out the side and change back to his human form.

Before Harry could move, Draco tackled him to the floor and sat on top of him.

"And Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch."

"Damn you, can you get off me now?" said Harry.

"Aw, who's my cranky little Griffindork? And, how about no."

"I'm not cranky!" debated Harry, "and I said get off me."

"No, I won't beca..." Draco didn't have time to finish his sentence when he was twisted over and Harry ended up lying on top of him.

Harry realized his position and blushed.

_So close, _thought Harry, staring at Draco's lips.

_It's now or never Draco, _thought Draco.

Closing the distance between them, both boys locked lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N Aw, I'm so mean! That's the end! There is a Sequel, called The Love Of A Singer but I still need to post it, I'll do that on 7.10.04 BUT, only if I get reviews, flames would be nice IF YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY STORY, otherwise I wouldn't know what bit you think is bad, then I can change it to make it better, OTHERWISE LEAVE ME ALONE. See ya'll, looking forward to reviews!

Aqua Repleo - means replenish water

Aqua Genus - means sort water (sort hot and cold)

Pennatus Lentesco - means sticky feathers (lol, don't ask)


End file.
